Episode 17
|storyboard = |director = |chief_animation_director = |animation_director = |opening = Harmony |ending = Rainbow |prev = Episode 16 |next = Episode 18 }} is the fourth episode of the second cour and seventeenth overall of the Kono Oto Tomare! anime series. Summary Satowa wakes up after dreaming of her koto competition where she and her mother fell apart. At school, Takinami announces to the koto club he has chosen the piece the club will be playing for the upcoming national qualifiers, initially introducing it as Yaegoromo, the piece Satowa played in the competition. Satowa, however, tells Takinami the piece is not "Yaegoromo" and adamantly refuses to let it be their piece for the qualifiers. Takinami lets it go for the meantime and shows the koto club Hakuto's performance at the Kanto Music Festival. During break, Chika joins Satowa, who asks him of his opinion of her performance of her piece. Chika answers that her performance was hurtful, like she was screaming. Chika makes her listen to her performance, noting that if they listen to it together, Satowa won't be afraid. After listening, Satowa realizes where she went wrong and why she failed to reach her mother. Satowa approaches Takinami and asks him if they can really win the qualifiers with the piece. Takinami only says that depends to the club. The whole club watched Satowa's performance and cries in reaction, quite the opposite response from how Satowa wanted from people who hears her piece. Takinami explains to the koto club that in order to get the message they want, they needed to know the opposite, too. Takinami gives Takezo the rearranged piece for him to distribute to the members. Upon inspection, Chika is glad to be entrusted a 17-string part. As practice problems arise from the koto club's lack of 17-string kotos, Satowa goes back to her home, where she meets Dojima and her granddaughter, Akira. Satowa explains to her mother how she joined the koto club in her high school and requests to lend her one more 17-string koto. Chiharu initially declines but Satowa prostrates before her mother, consequently before Dojima and Akira. Akira volunteers to lend Satowa her unused 17-string koto, adding snidely that she can't stand seeing Satowa in a pathetic state. Satowa, however, only smiles and thanks her. Chiharu refuses, saying she does not want her daughter to cause trouble to her apprentice. She finally allows Satowa to get one 17-string koto but in return, Satowa must not show herself before her mother again. The next day, Satowa brings the koto to the clubroom, to Chika's delight. Chika asks her where she got the koto, to which Satowa nonchalantly answers she borrowed it from her mom, to the club's shock. Satowa however says it was fine. Hiro, understanding what Satowa must've done, gives Satowa a hug. Characters by Appearance * Satowa Hozuki * Chiharu Hozuki * Reiji Hozuki * Hiro Kurusu * Takezo Kurata * Chika Kudo * Saneyasu Adachi * Kota Mizuhara * Michitaka Sakai * Suzuka Takinami * Mio Kanzaki (video) * Ousuke Kiryu (alluded to) * Shizune Nishina * Dojima * Akira Dojima Songs Performed Manga and Anime Differences Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes